With Betrayal Comes Revenge
by bobbie joe
Summary: Why would he hurt me like that? I trusted him, gave him my all! And what do I get my unconditional love? He betrays me... to the highest degree. So now there's only one thought on my mind: Revenge.
1. Infidelity

A/N: Hey guys , starting a new fic. (I needed a break from broken soul). For this story Mizuki starts off as a first year student at Osaka High. It's about six months after she arrives so she's sixteen. This '' Means thinking. This " " means talking. For all the people reading Broken soul, I'll update that in a couple of days.  
NOW ON WITH THE STORY!

Mizuki sat in the locker room, staring off into space thinking of a simple way to heal her wounded heart. She didn't know why he did it; by now she was sure she would never know. 

All Mizuki could think of at the time was, 'Why would he hurt me like that? I trusted him, gave him my all, and then some! And what do I get for all of my unconditional love?! He betrays me... to the highest degree. 

(Flashback) 

_She'd spent the night in the clinic because she felt under the weather: at least that's what she told the others. The truth was, she had a certain **condition** that Dr. Umeda needed to monitor. Originally she was supposed to go back to her dorm, but she was tired and fell asleep after her checkup. Dr. Umeda didn't feel like moving or waking her, so he left her in the clinic to sleep. He told her earlier that she'd have to leave pretty soon, or have both her secrets found out. So she decided to leave within the next two weeks. _

Mizuki woke early that morning, torn up about leaving, but she would put on her best smile to fool her lover. 'These next two weeks are going to be the best two weeks in our lives! Maybe we'll resume our **nightly activities**...' Dr.Umeda had warned her constantly about this very dangerous train of thought: 'If you want your condition to remain secret, you and Sano have to stop being so damn active at night!' 

'Oh well. I'll tell him. Maybe he'll take it as goodbye present?' she thought as she rounded the corner and started to her dorm. She hesitated, then unlocked the door and let herself in. 

' I'd better get this over before I lose my nerve.' 

Mizuki could hear Sano's light snoring coming from his bunk. 'Good, he's still here! But I could have sworn he had practice today.' 

Mizuki continued to make her way to Sano's bed only to slip and nearly fall. 'What did I slip on?' Mizuki steadied herself, then bent down to retrieve the item in question. 'Sano's boxers? Why are these laying on the floor?' Mizuki pondered it for a moment then simply dropped the boxers and tip-toed to his bunk. 'Here goes nothing.' She pulled open the curtains. 

"Sano? I need to..." Mizuki stopped mid-sentence, because what she saw shocked her into silence. There lay Sano...a very naked Sano... with a girl snuggled into his chest and his arm around her affectionally. 

Mizuki could feel her tears welling in her eyes as she hurriedly closed the curtains back. When she turned around, she noticed that Sano's boxers wasn't the only piece of clothing on the floor. 

There was two school uniforms there also. One Osaka. One St. Blossoms.'I guess he wanted an open relationship with a real girl. Not one with a girl who attends an all boy school. I'm such an Idiot to think this relationship would last.' Mizuki turned and left as quietly as she came. 

(END FLASHBACK) 

Mizuki quickly wiped her tears away. 'How could he! I loved him and he said he loved me too, so why did he cheat on me? Am I not cute enough, Am I too stupid for him? Maybe I annoy him and I'm horrible in bed?' 

Mizuki continued to wallow in self-pity. 'I'll stay here until class starts, then I'll go back to the dorm. hopefully they'll be gone by then.' 

Mizuki kept blaming herself for Sano's unfaithfulness. Then, she thought 'Why am I blaming myself? I'm not the one who cheated!' The more she thought about it the angrier she got. 

'I'm going to make him pay! He'll pay for ripping my heart out like this! He was always telling me he loved me and it was all for what? It was just a stupid lie to get in my pants! A lie that I believed!' 

Mizuki was livid. She jumped up with one thought on her mind: Revenge. 

Mizuki ran at full speed to her dorm, and quietly opened the door. She saw that their clothes were still on the floor. 'There still here huh? Well I'd like to see them leave without any clothes!' 

Without an second thought, Mizuki grabbed a bag and threw the two uniforms inside. Mizuki smirked as she got an idea. She pulled two more gym bags from out of the closet and began to fill them with the contents of Sano's drawers. 'These have to go too.' Mizuki smiled as she admired her work all of Sano's clothes were tightly packed into three duffle bags along with Miss St. Blossom's uniform. 'Job well done if I do say so myself.' 

Mizuki couldn't stop the wicked smile that crept onto her face: payback had just begun. She grabbed the three bags and headed out towards the school dump. 

(END SCENE) 

Sano awoke with a splitting headache. 'I feel like crap...' Sano laid in bed for a moment trying to figure out what caused the aching feeling in his entire body. 

"Good morning, baby." A warm voice interrupted his train of thought. The warm voice didn't put Sano at ease; in fact it made him somewhat scared. A small hand reached up and wrapped around his chest. The voice sounded again. "I'm starving!" Sano realized why the voice frightened him so much. That warm, inviting voice didn't belong to his girlfriend... it belonged to some girl that he didn't even know! 

Seconds later the mystery girl came from under the covers. This girl was most definitely NOT Mizuki! 

Sano finally put her rambling to an end. "Who the hell are you and what are you doing in my bed?!" 

"Don't you remember? I met you and your friends yesterday at the ramen shop, and one of them brought beer, I believe his name was Nanba. You had two sips of beer, then you invited me back to your room and well, here we are." 

Sano listened to the girl story and as she told he gradually started to remember. 

_Sano could see himself chatting with Nakatsu, then the girl walking over and sitting down. He and the girl started talking. Some where in-between talking and drinking Sano asked her back to his dorm. They arrived shortly because the dorms were so close. Inside the dorm room, Sano and the girl were pulling at each others clothes while maintaining a heated kiss. "Do you want to?" the girl had asked and Sano answered with a quick nod. The girl slowly lowered herself on the bed and Sano followed after..._

Sano shook his head as if it would erased the images from his mind.  
'This can't be happening! I know I didn't cheat on Mizuki.' Sano closed his eyes only to see even more images from the previous night. 'Okay, maybe I cheated on Mizuki, but it wasn't my fault, it was the alcohol. Nanba you're so dead for bringing that beer!' 

"Get up. We need to get dressed." Sano commanded as he grabbed the sheet to cover himself and stood. 

"Aw, baby there's no need to be shy! It's nothing I've haven't seen before, and I wouldn't mind seeing it again." the girl stated referring to the thin sheet around his waist. 

Sano ignored her. He was to busy searching for his clothes, which was proving to be a difficult task. 

"I know this is kind of a strange thing to ask, but what is your name?" 

"Rena Akotsuki." 

"Well Miss Akotsuki not to be rude or anything but you seriously need to get up and get dressed.' 

"There is no need for formality Izumi, we know each well enough to be on first name bases." Rena said as she joined Sano in the search for their clothes. 

Five minutes later Sano and Rena where still without their clothes. Sano was officially pissed, because the whole time Rena kept commenting on what happened last night and how she wanted to see him again. 

Sano tried to tell her he didn't want see her again. So, here he was still naked and deflecting Rena's propositions for a continued sexual relationship. 

"Rena, I'm sorry but last night was a one night thing, you know like a one night stand and I'm not ready for an relationship!" 

"Who said anything about a relationship. We could you know meet up casually to get to know each other better..." Rena was slowly walking over. 

Sano quickly dodged her. "Have you found your clothes yet?" 

"No." 

"Did you look under the bed?" 

"Yes." 

Sano sighed in annoyance. 'She has to get out of here before Mizuki gets back!' 

"I can't find my clothes either." 

"Well, check your closet. You could lend me some sweats or something." Rena suggested as she sat on Sano's bed. 

'Good Idea.' Sano marched to his closet door. 'I'll give her some sweats and t-shirt and then she'll be out of here!' Sano pulled open the door and gasped. 

'Sano what's wrong?" Rena questioned halfheartedly. 

"No, no, no, no, NO!" Sano yelled "They're gone!!" 

"What's gone?" 

"My clothes! Everything is gone! Even my _socks_!!" 

Rena finally jumped up. " Oh you've got to be kidding me! I've got class and I'm already an hour late!" 

Sano sat on his bed and tried to calm his breathing. 'First I cheat on Mizuki then my clothes go missing! This situation has gone from bad to worse in about a minute.' 

"What are we going to do?" Sano whispered quietly 'I just can't sit here and wait for Mizuki to find me with another girl!'

Rena's nagging voice cut his thoughts short. 

"Izumi, go get us some clothes." 

"Excuse me?" 

"You heard me. Go!" 

"Why can't you?" 

"News flash, I'm a girl, a naked girl in an a all boys school. What if I get caught? It damage my reputation." 

"What makes you think I want to go out there either? In case you haven't noticed I'm not exactly dressed to impress." 

"Look, how about this, you find us some clothes or I'll walk to the principals office in this sheet, and tell him what happened. How's that sound?" 

Sano sighed he had no other choice. 

"Fine I'll go." Sano wrapped the sheet tightly around his waist and slowly walked out the door. 

(END CHAPTER) 

A/N: So how'd you like it? I came up with it on a whim and decided to post it. Originally this chapter was going to be longer, but I cut it short due to of my laziness, so I already have chapter two ready to go, all I have to do is type it. Remember review. The more reviews I get, the quicker I update.  
Well TTFN  
Bobbie Joe  



	2. Ramifications

First off I'd like to thank all my reviewers 'cause ya'll are awesome! 

All right, now i have to explain some things about the story. The school and dorm are not attached,they are two SEPARATE buildings. The field house is behind the school, which is about 500-600 yards from the dorm. Okay you probably don't understand that right now but you will. 

Disclaimer: Roses are red,violets are blue **I don't own Hana-kimi**, so you can't sue. 

Okey dokey pokey yokey! Here's chapter number two! Aren't we all happy now!!! Oh, and for those for those who are waiting for a little more 'Broken Soul', I've got serious writer's block, so my Secret Service(a.k.a. my editor) will take over the story writing for now to revive my interest of the story. 

Mizuki sat on one of the many benches outside of the school campus.  
_'I cant believe I did that... I mean I've done some mean things but that was just evil. But you know, he deserved it. Maybe I should confront him , or better yet pretend to be his gay lover. That would definitely keep the girls off him.'_ Mizuki gathered the reminder of her snack and headed back to the dormitory. 

Mizuki had to sneak around quick and quietly because she was skipping and if she was caught she'd be cleaning the class room by herself for months. Mizuki finally made it to her dorm unseen. 'Time to let that bastard have it.' She turned the knob and stepped in... only to face her worst enemy. 

"Izumi, it's about time! I hope you got the clothes..." The girl was lying down on Sano's bed facing away from her. 

Mizuki was about to respond but was interrupted by a loud screech. 

"Ahh! Get out of her you pervert!" 

For a moment Mizuki was confused by the girl's reaction , then she remembered she was pretending to be a guy. "Miss, calm down. It's all right..." 

"Calm down! How can I calm down when your looking at me like that?" 

"Like what." 

"Like you want me." 

That was it, Mizuki had finally had enough. First the girl slept with her boyfriend, now she was saying that mizuki was looking at her liked she wanted her! 'If i'm looking at her in any way it's was with murderous intent, not lust.' 

"Look here you little hussy, you need to get out off her now, before we have a problem." 

"Hussy? How dare you call me that! And who do you think you kicking me out, this is Sano's room!" 

"This a is dorm room, so naturally he'd have a room mate, i.e. me, idiot." Mizuki stated in a matter-of-fact way. "Now, would you mind telling me why you're in here?" 

"Izumi and I slept together, duh! Why do you care?" 

That stung. It was like adding salt to a wound. 

"I don't particularly care, I just can't believe he'd do this to Mizuki." She wanted to get to bottom of this, so now she was doing this American style...lie until you get answers or get caught, whichever came first. 

"Who's Mizuki?" 

"His girlfriend, she was totally in love with him. I know she'll just die when she finds out , since they've been going out since first year." 

"Come to think of it , when we were... um... you know... he called me Mizuki, I didn't say anything because I'm used to it." 

"Slut." Mizuki coughed.

"What?" The girl asked confused. 

"Umm.. nothing there was something in my throat. So, did he say anything else about Mizuki?" 

"Yeah, he wouldn't shut up about her..." Mizuki's spirits began to rise..."but it was all negative." ...only to drop even lower than before. "Like he said they started spending less and less time together. He said the sex stopped completely. Izumi did mention something about taking a break, because track was heating up and to him it seem like she had better things to do then to be with him... Maybe his self control slipped, you know how men only think about one thing." 

Mizuki's stomach dropped 'I knew it! He just wanted sex!'  
'How could he do this to her! she loved him with all her heart. And he goes and does this. He should burn in hell!' Mizuki declared as he held back tears. Mizuki couldn't let her true feelings show, she had a job to finish. The only way she could show she was upset was through acting. 

"Anyway, after a while he asked if I wanted to go to his dorm and I said yes." The girl sighed.  
"Best night of my life." 

Mizuki was about to grab the scissors from her desk and stab the girl only to realize they were safety scissors. 'I've got to get control of myself and get this girl out of of here, before i'm arrested for murder.' 

"Thanks for your help, umm..." 

"Rena, my name's Rena." 

"Well Rena , thanks and all but I think it's time you left." 

"What? I can't leave Sano hasn't came back with the clothes yet!" 

"Sounds like you've got a personal problem." 'You were only useful until you ran out of information.' "Now get up and leave or I'll get the principal and he can drag you out, then call your school and tell what a whore you've been." Mizuki smiled so sweetly, that she was beginning to scare herself. 

Rena, either didn't scare easily or was just to stupid to notice her evil eye, still stood in front of Mizuki, with her hands on her hips. "But I helped you! Doesn't that count for something?!" Rena asked. 

"You slept with a guy, who you knew full well had a girlfriend. I have _no_ sympathy for sluts like you." 

"Look I didn't force him to have sex with me! It was completely consensual! In fact, he offered." 

Mizuki knew she was right, and the fact that Rena was right caused her to lose all composure. 

"I really don't give a shit!" Mizuki said as she grabbed Rena's arm and pushed her out the door and slammed it in her face. 'She better thank god I let her keep the sheet.' 

Mizuki finally knew part of the truth, and from what she gathered after Dr. Umeda recommended the halt of her and Sano's sex life, their relationship went down the tubes. 

'I don't have time for this.' Mizuki thought as the tears continued to fall. She pulled out her suitcases and started packing each and every thing she owned. She needed to hurry so she could leave before Sano got back. 

An hour and a half later Mizuki was finished packing. As Mizuki packed she came across somethings that belonged or held too many memories of Sano, so she left out on his desk. 

Mizuki took one last look at her dorm room and thought about all the good times she had, this not being on of them. 

"I was hoping I could leave on a good note." She said in a bitter tone. 

Mizuki gathered her bags and dragged them to the hall. 'I knew this was going to be the hardest part, leaving all my friends.' 

After closing and locking the door, Mizuki slid the key under the dorm door and left. 

END SCENE 

'Good the halls are empty.' Sano thought as he walked next door to Nakatsu's door, only to remember that class was in session and no one was in the entire dorm building. The only place Sano could think of that he had clothes stashed was the field house...which was outside..._behind the school._

'Great now I have to walk across the campus in a sheet. I'm going to get caught, I just know it.' Sano exited the dorm building and ran straight to school, ducking behind bushes, shrubs and anything else that could shield his body. Sano managed to get behind the school and near the track area in under 10 minutes, after fast running and sneaking away from the biology class's nature walk. 

Sano looked around from his hiding place in the bush. 'Thank god! No one's here. Now all I have to do is cut across the soccer field and then I'm home free!' 

Sano jumped up quickly and began to sprint forward. 

'why does it feel so cold all of the sudden? Oh crap don't tell me...' Sano looked down and confirmed his fears, his sheet was now gone and which left him running naked across the soccer field. 

"Why me?" Sano asked, only to breathe a sigh in relief as he approached the field house doors. 

He pushed on the door handle, which stayed stiff, signaling that it was locked. 

'Oh no. Not now, you stupid door! You're normally unlocked everyday!!!' 

Sano continued to pull, push and tug on the handle. 'It's no use, at this rate the only thing I'll accomplish is breaking the stupid handle.' Sano let go of the handle and ran around the back to check the other doors, only to find that they were locked too. 

"There's got to be another way in." Sano said as e kneeled on the ground wishing he had his sheet back. "Come Izumi think...the windows! There's probably an open window, because the coaches are always trying to keep the stench out." 

Sano immediately jumped up and started to check for an open window or unlocked window.  
"Bingo. Third times the charm." Sano said as he pulled the window open and climbed in. 

Sano smiled as he realized how luckily he'd gotten. In the middle of Sano's mental celebration he noticed he was in the wrong room. He was in coach Usaki's office. **NO ONE** was allowed in here without permission unless they wanted to run 50 laps around the school. 

Not wanting to risk getting caught, Sano ran for the door, only to stop because he heard a key in the lock. Sano turned and ran for cover, in the small closet in the back of the room. leaving the door cracked. 'My luck has finally ran out! Usaki's going to find me and expel me for indecent exposure, but not before making me run 100 laps. I'M SO _SCREWED_. 

END CHAPTER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

A/N: all right peeps you know the drill: review!!!!! This chapter would be longer, but I have a party to got to at seven pm(It's 5:28 pm and i'm a slow typist) and I have to study for my teacher's "Celebration of Knowledge" aka Test, but mostly it short due to my laziness! Sorry.  
See ya next time.  
Bobbie joe ) 


End file.
